


accio dragon tamer

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Rin is forcing Kakashi to speed date. Imagine his surprise as he met a ridiculously handsome man.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922566
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	accio dragon tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really like the wizarding world of the Harry Potter Series. No, I don't like Joanne K. Rowling and her ridiculous ass. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

“I don’t need a blind date, Rin!”

That were Kakashi’s last words before his menace of a best friend was pushing him into their fireplace and activated the floo-network. Kakashi was cursing Rin and her bad ideas to hell and back. He didn’t need help with his love life, no matter what Rin was thinking. 

Kakashi was totally capable of finding himself a date, or to get laid, or – 

Yeah, no, he was not. And somewhere deep inside him he was a teeny tiny bit thankful that Rin took it into her hands to make him happy. But that didn’t mean that he had to _admit_ it. Kakashi had his pride, thank you very much. 

He sighed as he left the stack in the Leaky Cauldron. He brushed the soot off of his clothes and was looking out for the organizers of this speed dating thing. 

Kakashi’s last date was three years ago, in his last year at Hogwarts to be exact, and even if he had some casual flings since then – his heart was yearning for something else, no matter how much he tried to deny it. 

He was longing for someone who would hold him at night, who would cook simple meals with him in his kitchen and he just longed for someone who would _be there_. Loneliness definitely was a broomstick in his ass. 

But was speed dating the solution to his problems? Probably not, but now that he was here, he decided to humor Rin. It wouldn’t hurt him and he could go for a fire whiskey either way. He made his way to a witch with an important looking clipboard in hand and was handing out name cards. 

“Hi,” Kakashi said, hands deeply buried in his pant pockets. The witch’s eyes got wide at the side of him and she was giving him a blatantly obvious once-over. Kakashi rolled his eyes, instantly regretting his decision to go through with Rin’s plans. 

He hated it when people were staring at him, which was the reason that he was wearing a mask most of the time. Kakashi was just glad that no one in the department of mysteries cared about his looks – it would be a real pain to endure _that_ during work hours. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and the witch twitched, sending him an apologetic smile. Kakashi just raised one of his eyebrows. 

“Name?”

“Kakashi,” he answered without looking at her.

“Sexual orientation?”

“What?”

The witch wrinkled her nose, before she slightly shook her head. 

“Are you interested in women? Men? Both? Something else?”

Kakashi blushed to the roots of his hair at not understanding her question immediately.

“Men.”

The witch let out a deep sigh, murmuring something along the lines of _’what a pity’_. Kakashi just wanted to go home. But he was sure that he wouldn’t survive Rin’s wrath. 

“Okay, Kakashi. Here’s your name card and please take a seat over there. Your first date will be there in a few minutes.”

Kakashi nodded dutifully and made his way over to one of the tables at the windows. Merlin’s beard, what was he doing here? Yes, sure, he was lonely, but – that wasn’t so bad, was it?

___

Kakashi was so done with the world. He would never do something Rin asked of him ever again. This whole speed dating thing was – well, a disaster. Until now he had spoken to ten different men, if you could call it speaking that is.

They were all more occupied with ogling his face than anything else. Not to speak of the one who just blatantly told him that he liked to be humiliated in the bedroom. Kakashi wasn’t one to judge someone for their kinks – he had his own after all – but, really, no one in their right minds was telling them on the first date. 

Weren’t there rules for this shit?

Kakashi groaned internally, taking a sip from his fire whiskey and looking out of the window. Diagon Alley was almost empty that late at night and he asked himself if he should just call it a night, too. He had tried this after all, and Rin couldn’t hold anything against him. 

Someone was clearing their throat and Kakashi twitched surprised. He was looking up noticing a man sitting across from him and Kakashi really had a hard time to not look like an absolute fool. Fuck, but this man was a sight for sore eyes. 

Messy black hair which looked as soft as silk, deep black eyes looking like the endless depth of the universe and a perfectly sculptured jawline which just begged to be touched. Dear Merlin. 

The man was looking more uncomfortable by the minute and Kakashi just snapped out of his daze as the other man opened his mouth to speak. 

“Are you done staring at my scars?”

The man sounded offended and just now Kakashi noticed the deep scars littering the right side of the man’s face. He didn’t even notice them, the handsome features of that pretty face outshining everything else. But Kakashi had to admit that the scars didn’t detract from its attractiveness. 

It gave the man quite the dangerous look and Kakashi was nothing if not a sucker for _’bad boys’_. 

“Oh,” he said unintelligently, the man raising an eyebrow at his answer.

“Oh?”

“I didn’t even notice them, to be honest.”

Kakashi made a casual waving move with his hand but the stranger was still looking at him as if he was taking the piss. 

“You’re kidding me.”

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m not. You’re pretty handsome and I couldn’t help but stare, sorry.”

There was a hint of a delicious blush creeping up the other man’s cheeks and Kakashi sank deeper into his seat, pleased to get such a reaction out of his dating partner. 

“I’m Obito, by the way.”

“Kakashi,” he answered smiling, taking another sip of whiskey.

___

They were stumbling into Kakashi’s flat, Obito’s fingers digging into Kakashi’s hips and leaving bruises in their wake. Not that Kakashi cared much. Their lips were tightly pressed together, Kakashi enjoying the taste of beer on the other’s lips and he couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

Obito and he had talked for hours, until the Leaky Cauldron had closed in fact, and Kakashi couldn’t remember a time where he had instantly felt connected to another person. There was something between the two of them, something like a string pulling them together and Kakashi couldn’t resist. 

He learned that Obito was a dragon tamer from Romania, and that he just began a new job in the newly opened dragon reserve in Wales. The scars on his face where the courtesy of one of Obito’s beloved dragons and Kakashi had some deep respect for him, that he didn’t quit his job after that. 

And really, Kakashi never was more thankful than today, that with the new regulations and laws the dragon population was going up again. It brought him Obito after all. They had bickered throughout their talk, as if they would already know each other for years and neither of them had thought about changing their dating partner again. 

Kakashi should buy Rin some flowers. 

They were in the middle of saying goodnight to each other, as Kakashi had gathered all of his courage and pulled the other man in for a kiss. And that’s how they ended up in his shared flat with Rin in the middle of the night and were groping each other as if they had never done something else in their life’s. 

Obito was currently slowly kissing down his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin and eliciting a rather loud moan out of Kakashi. His own fingers were pulling on black locks, his tongue invading the other’s mouth. 

Both of them flinched as the lights went on. 

“Kakashi, I swear to Merlin take it to your bedroom.”

Rin’s voice was whipping through the room, freezing both men in their movements. Obito had his hand buried in Kakashi’s pants and he was looking at the brown-haired woman as if she wanted to hex him. 

What was most likely. She just wouldn’t hex Obito but Kakashi. 

Brown eyes were roaming over them, taking in every little detail and Kakashi was short of apparating far, far away. 

“Hi, I’m Rin, the delinquent’s best friend. Nice to meet you,” she smiled at Kakashi’s newly found lover and Obito blinked a few times, as if he didn’t know how to react to her sudden mood swing. 

“Hi,” he croaked. “I’m Obito.”

Rin sent him another sweet smile before her eyes came to a spot on Kakashi’s embarrassed form and were pinning him in place. 

“Take him to your bedroom and please, for the love of Rowena Ravenclaw, use a silencing spell.”

With that she turned around, going back to her bedroom and shutting the door with a bang. 

“Well, that was –“ Obito seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Yeah,” Kakashi whispered. Both men were looking at each other for some time, Obito pulling his hand out of Kakashi’s pants. 

“Maybe it’s better if I go home,” Obito murmured and panic was filling Kakashi’s lungs and heart. 

“Please stay.”

Obito threw him a surprised look, but to Kakashi’s delight he nodded, nonetheless. 

They made their way into Kakashi’s room as silent as they could be, both of them shedding their clothes unashamedly and crawling into his bed. Well, this was definitely awkward, Kakashi thought as they were lying next to each other, both staring at the dark ceiling. 

That was until Obito let out a quiet sigh and pulled him into his arms. Kakashi instantly melted into the embrace, enjoying Obito’s forest – sunshine smell and the warmth which was immediately surrounding him. Kakashi pressed a chaste kiss on Obito’s scarred chest, one of his arms going around the other’s waist. 

“You –“ he could hear Obito swallowing heavily. “You want to go on a date tomorrow?”

Kakashi smiled into Obito’s skin, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

“I would love to.”

Obito pulled him tighter against his chest, burying his nose into Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi definitely didn’t feel alone that night, not with Obito’s body pressed against his own and he didn’t feel alone another night in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
